


Be More Than Chill (One-shot)

by HamiltonFan2019



Series: Married Technical Boyfs! [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Human Jeremy Heere's Squip, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Jeremy Heere's Squip is Called Eric, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamiltonFan2019/pseuds/HamiltonFan2019
Summary: (The SQUIP is human and trans, but there's no tag for a Trans Squip)Jeremy Heere, Michael Mell, and Eric Squip are the one group of people who are actually married to each other. However, Eric suddenly gets flashbacks of his childhood, and that childhood was definitely not pleasant. Luckily, Michael and Jeremy got his back.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere's Squip/Michael Mell, Jeremy Heere/Jeremy Heere's Squip, Jeremy Heere/Jeremy Heere's Squip/Michael Mell, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Series: Married Technical Boyfs! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865584
Kudos: 10





	Be More Than Chill (One-shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Technical Boyfs, because there's not enough fanfics with that ship. Also, TW because of small homophobia in one of Squippy's flashbacks.

Eric groaned as he went into the living and sat down on one of the armchairs on the couch. Today is just not his day. He's currently feeling very mad for some weird reason, and he just didn't feel like talking to anyone.

Oh, does the guy have no idea what's going to happen next. Eric suddenly saw a flashback of when he was only 6 years old.

* * *

_**"Mama, don't leave!!!" Erica cried as she ran over to her mother and grabbed onto her dress to prevent her from leaving.** _

_**"Erica, I can't stay here. It's better for me to go than for me to stay in debt..." her mother, Krista, responded before leaving.** _

_**Erica began crying a lot. She thought her mother loved her a lot. They had a really strong mother-daughter relationship, and now that relationship is broken. She felt extremely upset. She quickly ran upstairs to her room, crying a lot.** _

* * *

After the flashback, Eric began crying, tears running down his face. He remembered his mother so much. He still sometimes wishes his own mom didn't leave. Just then, he got a flashback of when he was 12.

* * *

_**Erica sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. She hated being a girl. She wanted to be a boy. Suddenly, she heard her father speak.** _

_**"Erica, can I talk to you about something?" he spoke.** _

_**Erica went downstairs, feeling concerned.** _

_**"Yeah?" she asked.** _

**_"Your uncle told me what you said to him yesterday" her father replied._ **

**_"Wait, so you know I'm bisexual?!" Erica screamed._ **

**_"YES, YOU STUPID HOMO BRAT!!!" her father screamed._ **

**_Erica knew she couldn't handle the environment. She quickly ran upstairs._ **

**_"YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO LOVE BOTH GIRLS AND BOYS!!! YOU'RE ONLY SUPPOSED TO BE ATTRACTED TO BOYS!!!" her father screamed again._ **

**_Erica felt very upset. She quickly packed some of her stuff in a suitcase and she quickly climbed out of the window, feeling very upset._ **

**_"GET BACK HERE, YOU STUPID HOMO!!" her father screamed once more._ **

**_But she didn't listen. All she did is run._ **

* * *

Eric cried even more. He still remembered that very moment. He hated that some people are homophobic. He hates that homophobia even exists. Just then, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Squip?" Jeremy asked.

Jeremy and Michael always called Eric 'Squip'. Eric suddenly noticed Michael as well.

"What's wrong?" Michael asked, a look of concern on his face.

Eric sighed.

"Flashbacks... horrible flashbacks..." he replied.

"I'm so sorry..." Jeremy replied.

Michael felt worried. He and Jeremy gently hugged Eric. Eric hugged back, crying a lot.

"Hey...it'll be okay...at least you're no longer living with your father...at least there's no one trying to control you..." Michael told Eric.

Eric sighed then took some small deep breaths. 15 minutes later, he fully calmed down.

"Are you okay now?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah...I am..." Eric responded.

Jeremy and Michael felt relieved. They really hated seeing Eric feeling upset. So they would do anything to calm him down.

Meanwhile, Eric suddenly realized that no matter what, he would never let anything negative bring him down, and that he'll always have his loved ones by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the short one shot, but it's the best I can do. Also, I'm not the best at fluff. But I still did some anyway. I do not own anything HEERE!


End file.
